The present invention relates to a pet cage and, more particularly, to a pet cage which can be disassembled and has improved connecting means to avoid potential injury to persons.
Pet cages are widely-used articles. The pet cages are usually disassembled for transportation as they are bulky. The connecting means used in the pet cages, however, tend to cause injury to persons. The present invention provides a pet cage with improved connecting means to mitigate and/or obviate the drawback mentioned in the above.